


beautiful things

by Ahryaaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel Louis, Angel Louis creeps on Harry, Cute, Fluff, Human Harry, M/M, WIP, Ziam is background, mentions of Harry and Louis family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahryaaa/pseuds/Ahryaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes to look over Harry from his cloud whenever he is overwhelmed by his life, but one day Louis breaks his wing and needs help to mend it</p><p> </p><p>or,</p><p>Angel Louis creeps on Human Harry and breaks one of his wings</p>
            </blockquote>





	beautiful things

Louis was sitting on his usual cloud, watching down on the field below, waiting. Any moment now the curly haired beauty who lives in the house next to the field would appear. This was Louis favourite time of the day. Everyday the boy, who he had nicknamed Curly, would take a walk round the field. During spring and summer he would pick some flowers and sometimes take a picnic. Louis' favourite days where those when the sun would shine so warm that the boy would take of his shirt. Only those day Louis' dared to leave the comfort of his conjured cloud to fly down to take a closer look. He was afraid that his invisibility charm would defect if he was to close to the beautiful boy, if he got to overwhelmed and too excited since transfigurations Magic really isn't his forte. 

It seems like this was one of those days. It was the first really warm day this year, and as Louis watched, Curly laid down a blanket in the middle of the field. He took of his shirt and folded it before laying it down on the ground.He laid down on the blanket, using the folded shirt as a pillow, closed his eyes and started to soak up the sunshine. "I don't know who shines brighter, him or the sun" Louis' thought before he scolded himself for being to cheesy. But he couldn't help it. He had watched this boy since he was a boy himself. It had been a great break-off from his otherwise hectic schedule with school and looking after his sisters and brother. At the age of 20 earth years, he had just graduated school and was looking forward to a summer filled with Curly watching and hanging with his mates Zayn and Liam. They had wanted to drag him with them to a fairy today, but Louis' wasn't so keen to thirdwheel them now that they finally had gotten together after years of pining after each other. Especially since he was hoping that Curly would take advantage of the warm weather. And Louis' had been right.

Louis carefully flew down towards the field after double checking that he had cast the invisibility charm right. He sat down on his knees next to the boy. Curly was sleeping, snoring and puffing his pink lips every now and then. Louis was careful to not make any sounds as he took a closer look on the ink that decorated the boy's body. He lightly traced the ink on his left arm with his fingertips. His hand wandered up to Curly's face, where he, as careful as a whisper, traced the pink, plum lips. His hand continued it's journey up Curly's face, stroked his cheek before tucking a fly away curl behind the younger boy's ear. Next, his fingertips slowly stroked over the closed eye lids. Oh, how Louis wanted to see the colour of the eyes beneath them. He had never seen their colour, had never dared to come close enough to see while Curly have had his eyes open. His hand stopped in Curly's hair, which Louis started to tug and play with. Louis froze, startled, when the boy in front of him let out a content breath before snuggling into Louis' hand.

Louis don't know how long he sat there for, just watching the beautiful boy in front of him while playing with his hair, but all beautiful things most come to an end, he thought. As he noticed that Curly was starting to wake, he lifted his hand out of Curly's hair and reluctantly flew back home.


End file.
